Sugartown F.C.
(as Carlisle F.C.) | dissolved = | ground = Hay Stadium | capacity = 8,100 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Vacant | coach = | currentleague = League C | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleaguec = League C | lastposition = 6th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Sugartown Football Club is a semi-professional football club based in Sugartown, St. Gregory, but playing its home games at the 8,100-seat Hay Stadium in nearby Granary Bay. The team plays in League C, the third tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. The team was founded as Carlisle F.C. in 1998, but dropped the Carlisle name and adopted the name of their home town in 2018, following a change in ownership. History In 1998, the SGFA granted a second professional license (the first had been granted to Highlanders F.C. in 1992) to the Granary Bay-Sugartown Amateur Football Association (GBSAFA). The GBSAFA unanimously voted to nominate Carlisle Dragons F.C., who had won the last five consecutive GBSAFA senior championships, for placement in the SGFA. The professional club was formed anew with the assistance of the GBSAFA and renamed Carlisle Football Club, and began play in the 1998-99 season. The name and colors of the original team were inspired by the English club, Carlisle United. In 2010, an Indian group called Rajasthan Investments purchased the club from its previous owners with a promise to increase the capacity of Hay Stadium to 12,000 by the end of 2014 and to attract players from around the world with the aim of lifting Carlisle to the top of Gregorian football. Neither the stadium expansion or the promotions ever materialized, however, and Rajasthan came under criticism from fans and media for failing to deliver on their promises. In 2018, Rajasthan sold the club to new ownership, who dropped the Carlisle moniker and changed the club's name to Sugartown F.C.. The club colors and nickname, Dragons, remained in place. Colors, crest and nickname Blue, red and white are the official club colors. The team plays in predominantly blue kits with red trim, a continuation from the original Carlisle Dragons, who in turn used English club Carlisle United's colors. During their time under Rajasthan ownership (from 2010 to 2018), the club had a crest that featured grain silos to represent the industry in the area, a Grass of Parnassus flower to represent the English region of Cumbria, and an Ashoka Chakra wheel representing India, where the club's ownership was based. The full crest also featured a dragon behind the shield, while the team wore a version on their jerseys without the dragon. Kits The club is currently without a kit supplier or a shirt sponsor. The uniforms were most recently supplied by Umbro, while the shirt sponsor was RJ Real Estate, a company owned by the club's former owners, Rajasthan Investments. Support Rivalries The team's main rivals were Granary Bay-based Highlanders F.C. during that club's professional tenure; they have since withdrawn from the professional pyramid and become an academy-only club. The two clubs maintain a groundsharing agreement at Hay Stadium, which is the home of the Highlanders Academy. Players Current squad : As of August 16, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Former players :Further information: Category:Sugartown F.C. players Category:Club pages Category:Sugartown F.C.